


The Dust Beginning to Rise

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [11]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Moist's not exactly certain how he ended up in this particular bookshop.
Relationships: Death (Discworld) & Susan Sto Helit
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Dust Beginning to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Discworld, any, bookstore AU._

“TAKE THIS ONE,” the proprietor says, his voice like echoes of thick encyclopedias being slammed shut; it makes Moist decidedly uncomfortable, all the more so because he’s quite certain he didn’t come into this shop asking for a recommendation. “YOU WILL FIND IT A GOOD EXAMPLE, I AM SURE.”

“What my grandfather means,” a young woman says (she has the type of hair Moist wouldn’t generally associate with a person of her brisk efficiency, demonstrated by removing _Death of a Salesman_ from his hands while sweeping him inexorably to the door), “is that we have no need of direct-to-shop clacks service at this time, thank you very much.”


End file.
